


Vitals

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Arousal, Doctor/Nurse, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Injury, Innuendo, Love, NSFW, Nurse/Patient, Roleplay, Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, hello nurse - Freeform, nursing back to health, vitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).GuileandGallprompted me with #61 on the list: “Hellooooo, Nurse!” (Because she could not resist)Girl, this was so hard (Pun totally intended) and I even used a word out of my comfort zone (Yay!) but omg Doc, No. He went places I didn’t intend, but I’m glad he did. After an injury in the field, Stelloc has to take care of Doc until Kira arrives with their medkits they forgot on the ship, but he has a different idea…





	Vitals

“That was incredibly stupid." 

“Lighten up, Gorgeous—” 

“Archie, I can deflect blaster fire with my lightsabers; putting yourself between me and enemy fire was insane and foolish and reckless...” Nimble fingers gently finished wrapping gauze around his torso—it would hold him until she could get some kolto. “...and sweet and brave. But I can take care of myself.”

He flinched at her words as he nodded slowly; he knew she could...in fact, that was one of the things that had drawn him to her, besides her being drop dead gorgeous and funny to boot. Her fingers grazed across his skin as she fastened the bandages, a small shiver sliding down his spine at her touch. She shrugged out of her cloak balling it up and gently pressing him back, letting him use it as a pillow. Doc groaned, pain searing through his side, even with her amazing care and bedside manner; there were things the force couldn’t fix. He’d just wanted to protect her—never liking it when she put herself in danger. It was hard seeing him like this and she hoped Kira got there soon, her heart aching at the thought of him in pain; for the first time, he noticed the worry in her emerald green eyes as she gazed at him, how her hands shook. She laced her fingers with his to stop their trembling, pressing their foreheads together, a shaky breath rattling from between her lips as gentle fingers pushed an obstinate lock of black hair out of his face, Stelloc bending over him and pressing a kiss to his forehead, her hand resting delicately on his chest.

“I get where you’re coming from, Beautiful, but thanks to the amazing care you’re giving me, I feel as healthy as a gundark.”

Stelloc laughed as she rolled her eyes; if he could make jokes, he was going to be just fine. “You’re sweet...a liar, but sweet.”

Doc’s lips caught hers his hand gliding down her back and squeezing her rear. “You’re the sexiest and the best nurse a man could have. I think my temperature’s gone up several degrees, you should probably check my vitals.”

“Doc, no.”

“I get what you’re saying, Gorgeous. I do...but have you considered, ‘Doc, _yes_?’ I _am_ injured here.”

Her eyes couldn’t have rolled farther back in her head if she tried. Kira could arrive any minute with the kolto packs they’d forgotten, but Doc didn’t seem to mind, his hand fondling her backside before sweeping over her hips and dipping below the waistband of her pants. He really should be resting, but he had something else in mind, his fingers sliding between her legs, Stelloc catching him by the wrist before they made it to their destination between her legs. He was insatiable. But at least he hadn’t gotten bored with her inexperience, instead he taught her with patience, helping her find what was pleasurable for them both. Before him, she’d never had sex—was still learning, but if he was adamant about it, she was going to do her best to make him comfortable and make sure he didn’t hurt himself further. This time she had to be in charge, and she was scared and excited at the same time.

“Lie back. Since you’re hurt, I don’t want you over-exerting yourself.” The hand holding his wrist, eased it out of her pants.

“Yes, Nurse Stelloc.” He winked at her making her roll her eyes again.

After pulling his pants down to his knees so it was easier to cover him before Kira arrived, with a little help from Doc himself lifting his hips, he let out a little hiss as she lay down beside him on his good side. Stelloc draped one leg across his thighs to keep him from moving too much, her knee close to his rapidly growing erection, her breasts flush against his ribcage. This wasn’t about her, it was about him—her patient. If this was what it took to make him feel better, so be it. One hand slid down his bare chest, his bandaged abdomen—avoiding his injured side—and then rubbed his thigh, nails scraping the skin gently as she felt him relax under her touch. His lean muscles flexed, drawing her eye, her lower lip disappearing under her teeth. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles as that adventurous hand caressed the underside of his shaft hesitantly, drawing a low groan from his throat. The things he wanted her to do to him.

Her lips sought his in a lazy kiss, his mustache tickling her as she traced a finger gently along the veins snaking around his long, thick erection, causing a shiver to ripple down his spine. She kissed her way to his ear, catching his earlobe between her teeth as she took his engorged cock fully into her hand, giving it a playful tug, Doc letting out a contented sigh, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, arching his hips and thrusting into her hand. That was so sexy. He was pulsing in her palm under her touch as she pumped him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip, and dripped onto the bare patch of skin just below the gauze, her hand twisting around his throbbing cock as it glided smoothly over the head, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base, maintaining a vice grip as she massaged his length slowly.  
  
Doc’s responding growl made her smile, this delicious torture making his mind go fuzzy with lust...but he couldn’t complain about her attentions—he shivered. Her hands were strong, movements slow and deliberate, seeing how far she could push him before he gave in and climaxed. If he didn't know any better, he wouldn’t have believed this was only the second hand job she’d ever given—the perks of her being a perfectionist. His hips surged forward, pushing his arousal through her tight fist, making Stelloc push up on her elbow and frown down at him—he shouldn’t move like that with his injury, but he couldn’t help it; he was seeing stars, and thrust into her hand again, ignoring the pain searing through his side. Stelloc squeezed his shaft harder and when she started pumping his erection faster, Doc felt himself gasping for breath, his orgasm near.

Her name dropped from his lips on a low growl as he came, a stream of white spraying across his stomach and chest.

“Your vitals seem fine, Archiban...though your heart rate is a little high.” She teased, kissing him quickly.

Doc grinned, running his hands up and down her soft green arms. “Nothing to worry about; you’re an excellent nurse, Gorgeous. I think I found a treatment method better than kolto—next time I’m injured I insist we test it more thoroughly.”

Stelloc sat bolt upright, emerald green eyes wide with shock—she hated seeing him hurt. “What do you mean, next time?”


End file.
